Le Monde: The Titanic Love Story
by Tash905
Summary: The Titanic Love Story is about two people who meet on a ship and fall in love. In this story you have love, lust, adventure, tragedy and more. An AU fic. Lots of Tiva and some Jibbs. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Le Monde: _

The ship was a titanic. Bigger then the Olympic- class passenger liner, _"Titanic"_. The length of the liner is 993 ft, 10 in. The height is 195 ft. from the keel to the top of the funnel. The outside was luxurious. The first class section of the ship is the most striking section. With three swimming pools, 2 gymnasium, a running track, a casino, 2 grand ballrooms, Turkish baths and Verandah Café. The states rooms are ornamented with Royal Oak wood panelling, expensive furniture for all over the world. Giardino Fresco an Italian café which means _"Fresh Garden"_ is a common place were the first class passengers settle with there exceptional coffee and Italian cuisine. The café also has a sunlit veranda with lattice decorations. Open to the second class are the libraries and spas and barber shops/ hair salons. The third class had general rooms with pine panelling and robust secure furniture.

A black limo rounded around the corner to come to a stop in front of the red carpet, leading to the entrance of the grand ship.

A man dress in a Manzoni, 110s Estrato stretch wool, 2 buttons, side vents, woven in Italy suit with fine exclusive Italian shoes, stepped out of the car. After him a much older man stepped out. Dressed in a Zegna, cream and grey stripe, 3 buttons, side vents suit. With the same style of shoes as the other man wore. After the two men stepped out, an older woman, not much older then the second man in the Zegna suit by the back of the limo. She had on an A.B.S black jersey v-neck dress. The last one out of the car was a young, beautiful girl. She was the youngest of them all. In her teens, her long, silky, brown locks glistened in the sun. The breeze coming off the ocean blew her curls around her face, giving her the goddess feel. Her olive green jersey cap sleeve belted dress put depth in her dark chocolate eyes.

* * *

_So this is the "Le Monde." The young girl though._

"Ziva!" The girl turned around trying to find the source that called her name.

The older woman who was in the same car as Ziva, walked up to her.

"Ziva come on your father is waiting for you and you shouldn't make Michael waiting for you." The woman took hold of the girl's hand and started dragging her towards the men.

"Ziva, darling please stay close to me, I don't want anything happening to you." Michael putted his arms around the girl's tiny waist, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

Michael is a business man who made millions in oil companies. Michael and Eli David did business together a few years back. A year a go Michael was invited to the David's mansion to have dinner. By that time Ziva was home on leave from boarding school. At dinner Michael fell in love with her beauty. Michael was 18 and Ziva was 16. The following year Michael asked The Director of Mossad for his daughter's hand. Of course Eli David said yes, Michael is the ideal Israeli man. He is smart, handsome and rich. Now Michael is travelling on _"Le Monde"_ stationed in The New Kingdom in Southampton, do to sail to The United States in New York, with his fiancée and her parents.

* * *

At the bottom of the ship a family was moving through the line in the second class section. The family consist of the father a tall silver headed man. The mother has fiery red hair. They have four children. The eldest son Tony, who is 17, is tall like his father, muscular and handsome. His sandy blonde hair shined in the sunlight. The second eldest son Timothy is also tall just like his brother and father. The geeky look made him look much younger then he really is. Or it could be the baby fat that is still housed on his face. Abby daddy's little girl is the Goth and energetic one in the family. Finally Jimmy the baby in the family, is the shy and quite type.

Accompanying this lovely family on there trip is there storytelling grandfather, Ducky.

* * *

I know "another one," yeah I have another story put this one and "_Freedom" _will be update when I'm bored or I get inspire. I you like this story please leave a review or a comment. I want to know if you guys like this one.

Background:

This story is an AU fic. Base on the movie _"Titanic" _(Which I love!)

Ziva is Rose De Witt Bukater in this story.

Michael is Caledon Nathan _"Cal"_ Hockley.

Ziva's Parents are Ruth DeWitt Bukater.

Tony is Jack Dawson.

Getting into the story more we'll know more about the characters and see how well they model the real characters from the _"Titanic". _

Thanks and don't forget to review.

~*-Tash905

Ps: If you want to see the outfits they are wearing in this chapter then go to my page and you can find them. There is going to be more as the story continues. Also I don't own the plot/ idea or some of the characters.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2:

Ziva and her family were in her and Michael's stateroom. The stateroom was big and grand. The room had a London theme.

Michael's bodyguard Uri Moshe walked in with there luggage in toll. The servants were unloading the Louis Vuitton trunks, suit cases, boxes and garment carriers. The paintings Ziva ordered from Musée du Louvre, Paris and Uffizi Gallery, Florence arrived early this morning. The paintings were masterpiece. Johannes or Jan Vermeer Delft (1632- 1675) and Jan Van Eyck (1390- 1395) were Ziva's favourites.

"Do you think I should put this painting in the sitting room or in my bedroom?" Ziva was talking to her maid Hannah. Hannah was pretty young girl from a small village in Israel. Hannah served Ziva since so was a little child.

"I think the bedroom miss."

"Why waste money on art, especially when one painting is a hundred thousand dollars." Michael asked, he liked his vodka and cigars, art were little to him. It was a waste of money in his eyes.

* * *

Down in second class, the Gibbs family were settling in. They had order four rooms beforehand. Gibbs and Jenny share a room. The room's décor was design in an old French theme. Second class state rooms were nothing compared to the first class state rooms. But they were still pleasing to the eye. Ducky was rooming with himself in another state room down the hall. Tony, Tim and Jimmy were bunking together in a small room. There room was cross from there parent's room. Lastly daddy's little girl got a room to herself.

* * *

Out on the decks Tony and Tim were talking about the ship and it's wonders when a boy around Tony's age comes up to them.

"Excuse me but do you no where I can find the elevators." The young man was dressed in a button down striped shirt and green kaki pants.

"Ahh, yeah they are by the casinos on the other side of the ship." Tim spoke letting the guy follow his finger while he drew an imaginary map.

Just then a feature walked past them going towards the stairs. She was an angel. The sunset gave off a rainbow of colours, gold, purple, pink, orange and blue. The colours luminosity created an allusion of a glow or beams of light coming off the perfect figure.

Catching the eyes of the seraph standing on the deck above them. Looking straight into the sunset and the moon reflection in the wavy sea. She was a picturesque individual in her Aidan Mattox, black stretch banded chiffon detail gown. Her hair was thick with curls, descending down her perfect smooth face.

"Wow!" That was all Tony, Tim and the young man could get out. There voice was froze, not able to work because of the beauty on the deck and her exquisiteness took away there power to speak.

"I wouldn't try." The young man was the first to break out of the trans the woman held. "She is part of a whole different world, a world were you and I are not welcome."

After a while Tim and the young man who's name is Peter left to find the elevators. Tony stayed behind, he couldn't stop watching her. The way the wind picked up her dark curls and tussle them, giving the allusion that they could fly.

_God, what I would give to run my fingers through her tresses._ Tony thought.

Suddenly out of the blue she looked his way. They held each others glaze for a few seconds, but in between that short moment Tony notice something he didn't notice before. Her eyes, as breathtaking as they were, they were filled with sadness and something else he couldn't quit tells. After there moment someone called for her, making her turn around and walk back inside.

Tony wanted her to stay; he needed to know why she was so poignant.

* * *

That's were I'm leaving it. Next chapter is "Is the lunch party." Please review I look forward to all your reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed and put my story on an alert.

I don't own NCIS or The Titanic.

Thanks!

PS: If there is anything that I got wrong please tell me. But just for you to know I'm going to take, add, switch, cut out puts for the movie to better suit my story and the time frame. Oh and you might find Ziva in dress in this story. To look at the outfits of all the characters please go to my home page.


End file.
